fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Fadi Zawawi - (A PsYcHoPaTh Character)
Fadi Zawawi is the main protagonist of a PsYcHoPaTh. He's 14 and was born on September 26, 2002 and is turning 15 in 2017, September. Mostly popular for ROBLOX and A PsYcHoPaTh on his Tiger082762's YouTube account. Fadi Zawawi as a teenager loves video games and YouTubing for L-I-F-E and lives with his two family members Michael Zawawi and Firas Zawawi. Fadi Zawawi eats Frosted Flakes every morning for breakfest, sometimes Lucky Charms. Fadi for lunch would eat Spaghetti, Pasta, Mac N' Cheese, Doritos, Subway Sandwitches, Cooked Scramble Eggs, Spam with Eggs and McDonald's Chicken Nuggets and French Fries everything that his Dad brings him for lunch and also for dinner. Biography TBA Personality Fadi Zawawi is a gaming YouTuber who is completely having an obsession for video games and Vlogging with cameras. Fadi Zawawi has respect for YouTube and anybody who does it, but people who disrespect YouTube being just a hobby, Fadi will also give his opinion back on them. Fadi Zawawi cares about his father and brother and loves his entire family, despite that he doesn't get along with Michael Zawawi sometimes, cause he hates when he films him and starts abusing him if he choses not to obey his demands. Fadi Zawawi is a jokester and loves to laugh at every single thing that makes him think it's a hilarious thing to laugh at or on. Whenever Fadi gets upset he'd let out all his aggression that's been put into his system and brings it all back out by trashing expensive equipment or also smashing them/destroying them. Fadi Zawawi is thankful for anything he gets rewarded for like video games or expensive gaming equipment his respect goes up for people if rewarded with what he demands. Relationships Michael Zawawi Michael Zawawi and Fadi Zawawi have a very awkward relationship sometimes they're getting along and sometimes they fight each other, but in Angry Kid Trashes Apartment, Michael has shown he's able to abuse Fadi Zawawi. So they don't get along most of the time. But at special times they have good moments and relationships like going to the Movies or having a common conversation with his son. Firas Zawawi Fadi Zawawi and Firas Zawawi are both siblings in the Zawawi family and have a good relationship, both of them work together making YouTube videos and also like to name call each other but in a brotherly way, same as Fadi Zawawi, Firas love gaming alot and has started doing YouTube videos as of 2016. Fadi Zawawi and Firas Zawawi have good moments and bad moments at certain events. In Angry Brother Bashes Biscuit, Firas chucked the McDonald's Biscuit above Fadi's TV on the wall over being pranked and loses temper whenever he's being filmed while getting pranked. Including when he's having his special moment with Alaa and Michael, in Angry Family Interruption. He started getting more intense with Fadi as he saw him not listening to Michael Zawawi and decided to go on Michael's side against his brother during his birthday and hated him that day. But in Costco while they were going shopping with their day they decided to work together pranking him and had a fun time doing it. Fadi Zawawi and his sibling mostly have fun working together and have a positive relationship most of the time. Ha Zawawi Ha Zawawi and Fadi have a unknown relationship during living at Vineyard with his mother he's starting going Psycho and became worst when he's been destroying things in her husband's Apartment like for example stashing her iPhone into her Microwave and heating up it and also taking a frying pan and shoving it up the TV multiple times and flipping tables whenever he's arguing with her about the family relationships, but after Fadi Zawawi moved out they rarely have talked to each other since the day it came to it conclusion. Fadi and his mother have talked on their Phones since they couldn't see each other because his mother has also moved out of Vineyard and is living someone else with her husband and Fadi Zawawi has moved out and is living in another Apartment for the mean time. Fadi Zawawi and his mother (Ha Zawawi), can be forgiving at special places or scenes during then they have a emotional relationship most of the time. Ha Zawawi and Fadi Zawawi are scared to talk to each other after what happened in the past, but they still forgive each other for everything that's happened and their still having a good moment just not in person. (Underconstruction) Favorite Video Games #Fallout 4 (Number 1) #Dark Souls 2 (Number 2) #Bloodborne (Number 3) #Black Mesa (Number 4) #Hardware: Rivals (Number 5) #ROBLOX (Number 6) #Minecraft (Number 7) #Fallout 3 (Number 8) #Subway Surfers (Number 9) #The Impossible Game (Number 10) #Spliter Cell: Conviction (Number 11) #Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition (Number 12) #The Witcher 3 (Number 13) #The Witcher 2 (Number 14) #Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Number 15) #Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Number 16) #South Park: The Stick of Truth (Number 17) #Heavy Rain (Number 18) #Beyond: Two Souls (Number 19) #Indigo: Prophecy (Number 20) #Silent Hill 2 (Number 21) #Danganronpa 1 (Number 22) #Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (Number 23) #Mirror's Edge Catalyst (Number 24) #Bioshock (Number 25) #Bioshock 2 (Number 26) #Bioshock: Infinite (Number 27) #Left 4 Dead 2 (Number 28) #Call of Duty: Black Ops (Number 29) #Borderlands 2 (Number 30) #The Last of Us - Remastered (Number 31) #Bully (Number 32) #Infamous (Number 33) #Infamous 2 (Number 34) #Infamous: Second Son (Number 35) #RESIDENT EVIL 7: Biohazard (Number 36) #Outlast (Number 37) #Outlast 2 (Number 38) #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Number 39) #Dead Island (Number 40) #DOOM (Number 41) #Crash Bandicoot N. Trilogy (Number 42 "KINDA") #Darksiders (Number 43) #Dark Souls 3 (Number 44) Favorite Food #Chicken #Eggs #Subway Footlong #Sushi #Spam #Chef Boyarde. #Mac N' Cheese #Pancakes #Egg Mcmuffin #Steak #Doritos #Chicken Nuggets #French Fries #Cookies #Choakcholate Cake Trivia *Fadi Zawawi is the owner of the Tiger082762's YouTube channel as recently revealed in 2017. *Fadi and Michael Zawawi love each other, but in a weird way. *The best video game Fadi ever played was Bloodborne and Fallout 4 *Fadi's favorite YouTubers are McJuggerNuggets, PewDiePie (kinda), BigBrudda, JackSepticEye and IGN (for gaming videos/reviews). Fadi Zawawi went to Kauluwela Elementary School during 3-5 grade in Hawaii. *The first school in Hawaii Fadi went to was Thomas Jefferson Elementary School as a 1-3 grader, then moved to Kauluwela. *The first middle school Fadi went to in Hawaii was Central Middle School and then left it at six grade. *Fadi Zawawi now goes to another middle school called Moanalua Middle School only twice a week as of now. *Fadi's best friend was Tavian during Kauluwela Elementary School and still remembers him as of today. *Michael Zawawi was born in 1964 as he told Fadi Zawawi. *Fadi's parents got divorced during the life in California Category:Characters Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Characters Category:Character Articles Category:Skit Characters Category:Actors Category:YouTubers Category:Males Category:Heroes